Pokemon, the Next Generation episode 4
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: episode 4 of "Pokemon, the Next Generation"


Pokemon: the Next Generation

episode 4: Water We Waiting For?

When we last left our heroes, Jerry had challenged Roark to a gym battle for the coal badge.

"Can our battle wait until tomorow? My pokemon are totally wiped," Roark said. "Sure, no problem," Jerry said. "I'll see you tomorrow then, kids," Roark said. The three friends then left the gym.

"I can't believe I lost," Ashley said, hanging her head sadly. "Don't worry, sis. I'm sure you'll win next time," John said as he put his hand on his sister's back, comforting her. "Maybe I need a new strategy," Ashley said. "Hey, there's a lake. How about some fishing?" Jerry said. "Okay, maybe that will take my mind off things," Ashley said. They then rented fishing rods from a shack at the lake. While the rods were in the water, the line on Ashley's rod got a tug. "Hey, I got a bite!" Ashley said. She then poulled hard on the rod and out of the water appeared a Buizel. This Buizel had two spots on it's back, so it was a female Buizel. "A Buizel. Let's see," Ashley said as she took out her pokedex. "Buizel, the sea weasel pokemon. Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its tail like a propeller." "I could use a water type. This way I can beat Roark," Ashley said. "Now, fire types are weak against water types. Go, Pikachu!" "That's very smart. Electric types have the advantage over water types," John said. "Yeah. This should be easy. Then again, that Buizel looks pretty strong," Jerry said. "Well, we'll just have to watch and see what happens," John said. "Okay, Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ashley said. Pikachu then ran toward Buizel, leaving behind a white streak from the speed. However, the Buizel jumped out of the way before Pikachu could make contact. "Wow, it's fast!" John said. Buizel then engulfed herself in water and charged at Pikachu. "That's Aqua Jet!" Ashley said. "Dodge it, Pikachu!" Pikachu then jumped out of the way. Buizel then shot water from her mouth. "That's Water Gun!" Jerry said. "Use thunderbolt!" Ashley said. The two attacks then hit into eachother. "Wow, the attacks are equally strong!" John said. "Thunderbolt full power, Pikachu!" Ashley said. Pikachu then gave the thunderbolt all she had, and the attack broke through the water gun and made contact. "All right! It's a hit!" John said. "And since it's a water type, the attack is super effective," Jerry said. The attack was so powerful, it left Buizel paralyzed. "Okay, go pokeball!" Ashley said. She then hurled her pokeball at Buizel, which hit her on the head and sucked her int. The pokeball shook a couple of times, but Buizel broke free. "What? I was sure I had it," Ashley said. Buizel then jumped up into the air. Her tail then glowed white and send crescent shapes coming from her tail. "That's SonicBoom! Okay Pikachu, dodge it and use iron tail!" Ashley said. Pikachu then jumoed out of the way. Her tail then glowed white, and Pikachu slammed it into Buizel, knocking her out. "Okay, go, pokeball!" Ashley said. She then hurled the pokeball at another attempt to catch the Buizel. "I know Pikachu's reached the limit. Come on, pokeball. Please work," Ashley said. After shaking a few more times, it stopped. "Alright! I got Buizel!" Ashley said.

Just then, John's rod was tugged. He had hooked a Buizel as well. "I got a Buizel, too!" John said. This Buizel was male becausen it had one spot on it's back, as opposed to Ashley's newly captured Buizel, who was female. "Okay, Pikachu, go!" John said. "Use thunderbolt!" Pikachu then shot electricity from his body, hitting the Buizel. The attack was super effective. However, Buizel was able to fight back. It then used Aqua Jet. "Dodge it, Pikachu, then use Quick Attack!" Pikachu then jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. He then launched a quick attack in mid-air, which was dodged by Buizel. "This one's fast, too," John said. Buizel then used Water Gun. "Dodge, then use thunderbolt again!" John said. Pikachu then jumped into the air, avoiding the Water Gun. Pikachu then shot electricity from his body, hitting the Buizel and knocking it out. "Okay, go, pokeball!" John said. He then hurled the pokeball at the Buizel, sucking him in. After shaking a couple of times, Buizel broke free. "What? I could have sworn it was captured!" John said. Buizel then used SonicBoom, which Pikachu dodged. "Use Iron Tail!" John said. Pikachu then hit the Buizel with his iron tail, which knocked the Buizel out again. "Okay, go, pokeball!" John said. After shaking a few times, it stopped. "I got Buizel!" John said as he picked up the pokeball and held it high in the air.

Finally, Jerry's rod had a tug,which he pulled on, pulling out a Marrill. "A Marrill! Let's see," Jerry said as he took out his pokedex. "Marrill, the water mouse pokemon. It's sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the round part of its tail can expand and contract, assisting Marill in the water." "Go, Turtwig!" Jerry said as he took out his pokeball and hurled it forward, releasing his Turtwig to battle. "Use Razor Leaf!" Jerry said. Turtwig then swung the leaf on it's head, releasing fast, razor sharp leaves toward Marrill. Marrill then jumped and dodged the attack. It then slammed it's body into Turtwig. "That was Tackle!" Ashley said. "Turtwig, use Bite!" Jerry said. Turtwig then bit Marrill on the tail, causing damage. "Let go of it, then use Razor Leaf while it's still dazed!" Jerry said. Turtwig then shot fast, razor sharp leaves from it's head. This time, it made contact. Marrill then recovered and rolled itself into a ball and rolled very quickly toward Turtwig. "That's rollout!" John said. "Turtwig, stop the attack with Razor Leaf!" Jerry said. Marrill then used a Water Gun attack. The attack then stopped it in mid air and knocked Marrill out. "Go, pokeball!" Jerry said. He then hurled the pokeball forward and it hit Marrill, sucking it in. It shook a few times and then stopped. "All right. I got Marrill!" Jerry said. "Well, why don't we call it a day? I am exhausted," Ashley said. "Me too. Besides, my big gym battle is tomorrow and I don't want to be too tired," Jerry said. "Okay, then. Let's go. Besides, we need to heal our pokemon," John said.

That night, at the pokemon center, Nurse Joy was busy healing the kids' pokemon, so the kids decided to call their parents. "Hi, Dad," Ashley said when Ash answered the phone back in Twinleaf Town. "Hey, how are you kids?" Ash said. "Great. John and I just caught Buizels," Ashley said. "Well, that's wonderful,"Ash said. "Well, we gotta go. We're exhausted," John said. "Okay, kids. I'll tell your mother you said "Hi," Ash said. Jerry was on the phone next to them talking to Paul. "Well, Bye, Dad," Jerry said, and hung up the phone. "Okay, your pokemon are all healed," Nurse Joy said. "Well, let's get to bed. I have my big gym battle tomorrow," Jerry said. "So, which pokemon are you using tomorrow?" Ashley said. "I'm using Turtwig first, followed by Marrill," Jerry said. "What about you, Ashley?" "I think I'll start off with Chimchar, then Buizel," Ashley said. "Well, good night guys," Ashley said. "Good night," John said. The three friends then dozed off to sleep.

To Be Continued


End file.
